American horror Story
by Mrs.Langdon
Summary: Just close your eyes and imagine the love in the midst of horror
1. Pilot

_**1- Pilot - Hanna POV**_

O ar era diferente, o cheiro era diferente, eu não gostava dali, gostava do sul, sem poluição, ver as folhas mudando de estação para estação, eu iria sentir falta de tudo isso, mas a escolha não foi minha. Depois da morte do meu irmão minha mãe entrou em depressão e se matou.

Minha vida não é fácil e nunca foi ainda mais depois q meu pai encontrou uma vadia pra trazer pra casa, a qual o fez me manda pra L.A. estudar, ela dizia que era pro meu bem, pro meu futuro, mas pra mim ela deixou claro que me queria longe dali.

Agora eu era obrigada a conviver com um bando de patricinha em alguma casa por ai, com uma tutora que fedia a queijo podre.

Eu olhava pela janela do ônibus, uma cidade feita de coisas artificiais, um sentimento dentro de mim dizia que minha vida ali ia mudar drasticamente, e foi o que aconteceu, mas por enquanto eu ainda sou uma garota apaixonada por rock, com um casaco de moletom preto que era uns dois números maior, regata preta, uma calças jeans rasgadas, um sneker preto com tachinhas, com seus fones de ouvido dentro de um ônibus com patricinha cantando Barbie Girl.

Eu só tinha uma pessoa ali, Stella, Stella Knight era a minha única e melhor amiga dês da sétima série, tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, amávamos rock, tudo bem que nosso estilo de roupas não tinha nada a ver um com o outro, amávamos seriados, filme, musica alta, ela não tinha papas na língua, falava tudo que vinha na cabeça.

Isso era outra coisa que eu e Stella tínhamos em comum. Ela já estava cansada que escutar as Pinks cantando Barbie Girl, eu mal escutava, estava muito preocupada com minha merda de mudança.

Não iria mais ligar pro meu pai, pra mim ele estava morto e enterrado, ele não sabia nem o dia do meu aniversario.

Olhei para o lado e vi Stella se virando para trás, pensei, briga, cheguei a tirar os fones pra escutar a próxima frase dela:

- Já que a vida de plástico é tão legal, que tal se eu fizer um pacto com o demônio pra transformar vocês em bonequinhas de plástico?

As prostitutas fizeram a única coisa que deviam ter feito, se calado.

- Graças a deus calaram a boca. ~disse ela

- Você vai virar uma santa.

~risadas

- Enquanto elas chupavam os pintos de borracha faziam mais silêncio.

~risadas

A tal casa onde estávamos indo era velha, estava no fim do estoque, ninguém a comprava e já tinha suas historias macabras. Stella estava encantada por Los Angeles, já tinha cansado de escutar ela ficar falando que é feia a viajem inteira.

Ela tem cabelo castanho olhos azuis e por mais que ela seja uma ano mais nova que eu, ela tem minha altura, então a feia nessa historia sou eu, mas agora não sei qual assunto era pior, feiura ou L.A.

O ônibus parou, as portas se abriram e as periguetes saíram correndo para seus quartos marcados, eu e Stella com toda a calma do mundo saímos e vimos a mansão onde iriamos morar, a casa era enorme, antiga, mas macabra, eu gosto disso. Stella me olhou e disse o que eu ja imaginava o que ela iria me dizer:

- Irado

- Vamos até nosso quarto.

O quintal era gigante, olhei para todos os cantos e vi um garoto de mais ou menos a minha idade, com uma camiseta listrada vermelha, e uma calça jeans mais rasgada que a minha. Loiro com olhos castanhos. Muito gato.

Apaixonei-me pela casa, ela era perfeita e o quarto meu e da Stella era o melhor, logo que chegamos já começamos a deixa-lo com a nossa cara. Era pôsteres de bandas por todo lado, lençóis pretos e um quadro de giz.

A campainha tocou, escorreguei pelo corrimão e atendi a porta. Era uma menina com síndrome de Dawn, sorri e disse:

- Oi.

- Você vai morrer aqui.

- É o que eu espero.

~Rimos juntas

Atrás dela vinha correndo uma mulher loira já com seus 50 anos ou mais, elas era muito bonita pra sua idade, ela sorriu e disse:

- Desculpe por isso. Essa é Addie, minha filha.

- Prazer, mas sem problemas, até rimos juntas.

~risadas

Stella desceu e foi até a porta:

- Eai - disse Stella

- Bom dia, meu nome é Constance e vim aqui dar boas vindas.

Ela entregou uma caixa redonda para Stella, e ela abriu, e cheirou (?) ela tem problemas.

- É Salva, Para limpar o ambiente dos espíritos, há muitas lembranças ruins aqui - disse Constance.

- Muito obrigada, você quer entrar? - falei

- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, até mais.

Eu e Stella nos olhamos e rimos.

Quando as periguetes estavam arrumando a casa para a festa fui passar a salva por la e achei o lugar mais perfeito, um porão, não tinha um cheiro muito agradável, mas ele era perfeito pra mim.

Já eram 9 horas da noite e então era hora da festa. Chamamos todos que conhecíamos e que não conhecíamos e no meio da festa vimos nossa tutora sair com suas malas, e atrás dela vinha uma mulher de aparência velha, carismática, com os cabelos vermelho e presos chegou até mim e disse:

- Meu nome é Moira O-Hora a nova tutora de vocês!

- O que ouve com a antiga? ~perguntei

- Acho que ela não gosta muito de adolescentes ou festas!

- E você gosta?

- Gosto, mas não maltratem a casa ou se arrependeram!

- Por que a casa tem sentimentos?

~risadas

- Acredite ou não, ela ja sentiu todas as emoções possíveis.

Sai dali pensativa, mas resolvi curtir a festa, bebi demais, esperei a noite toda pelo loiro gatinho que eu havia visto naquele dia mais cedo, mas ele não apareceu. Eram adolescentes bêbados vomitando por todo lado.

Fiquei com uns 14 meninos, vomitei a noite inteira, foi um desastre, cantei, dancei, pulei, passei muito vexame, mas estava me divertindo demais.

A Stella pego a garrafa de tequila, ME deixou sem tequila, vadia, chata, puta, mas enfim, eu tinha a Vodka, e ainda tinha 2 garrafas, elas eram minhas. Peguei as duas e fui pro porão, um garoto me seguiu, um gato.

- Oi gata.

- Oi coisa deliciosa. ~estava muito bêbada

- Posso me sentar aqui e degustar dessa bebida e dessa sua boca? ~ mas ele também não estava tão sóbrio assim~

- Olha, a Vodka é minha e a boca também.

- AAA vou chorar.

- Minha boca eu posso dividir.

Ele não foi nada delicado, me puxou pra cima dele, me beijava de um jeito que MEU DEUS, ele tirou sua camisa, eu estava de saia no inicio da festa, agora ela já estava toda rasgada por conta da festa, ele começou a passar a mão entre minha pernas, eu não gostei daquilo, mas mal consegui me mexer.

Ele já estava abusando, o joguei pra longe, e tentei subir as escadas, ele me puxou e começou e me agarrar pelo braço, estava me machucando:

- Me solta seu viado. ~ falei meio tonta

- Não, agora eu não quero só a boca.

Dei um chute no saco dele, ele gemeu de dor, mas eu estava muito tonta, não consegui subir toda a escada, ele me puxou pelo calcanhar e eu caio. Virei-me pra trás, e alguém começou a bater nele, não consegui ver direito minha vista estava embaçada, fui engatinhando até o fim da escada, e voltei pra festa.

As vadias já estavam sem calcinha em cima da mesa, aquilo era muito escroto. Fui lá pra fora fumar, esse vicio ainda ia me matar, de repente vi o garanhão que me agarro no porão sair correndo pela porta da frente, ele me da nojo.

Não fiquei curiosa pra saber quem havia me ajudado aquela noite, devia ser algum garoto que estava bêbado loco pra arrumar briga.

Comecei a tremer, achei que ia entrar em coma alcoólico, juro que fiquei morrendo de medo. Entrei e fui atrás da Moira, ela estava na cozinha pra variar:

- Moira, por favor, me ajuda, eu too muito mal.

- O minha linda, senta aqui. ~respondeu ela apontando para o balcão~ sei uma coisa que vai fazer você melhorar.

Ela foi até o jardim e pegou algumas plantas, achei que ela faria um chá, mas não.

Ela moeu as plantas que havia pegado e misturou com a farinha, colocou um ovo cru e misturou com um pouco d'agua.

- Nossa, mas você esta fazendo, um bolo? ~perguntei

- Mais ou menos, minha mãe me ensinou, isso vai absorver o álcool do seu estomago e tudo que você comeu, dai você vai parar de vomitar.

- Uau, preciso aprender esses macetes.

~risadas

Aquele negócio era indigesto:

- Tape o nariz ~ disse Moira com um tom sarcástico

- Come se fosse adiantar.

- Apena beba.

Fechei os olhos e tapei o nariz, mas nada fazia eu parar de sentir aquela massa nojenta descendo pela minha garganta.

- Beba tudo. ~disse Moira

Quando terminei aquele interminável copo, quase coloquei tudo pra fora.

- Va deitar. E eu não quero que nenhuma de vocês toque nessa casa pra limpa-la, ok?

- Ok. ~falei

Mas é claro que eu não ia pra cama as 2 da manha, eu fui é curtir o resto da festa.

Por volta das 4 e meia eu e Stella fomos dormir, detalhes, tínhamos aula no dia seguinte, mas ela não bebeu tanto quando eu e a Moira não deixava ninguém tocar na casa para limpar, então, estava tudo perfeito.

Meu único desejo pro dia seguinte era dormir até as 7 da noite.

Stella estava tão bêbada que caiu no chão e nem o satanás tiraria ela dali.

Fiquei preocupada, achei até que ela tinha quebrado o nariz, mas aquela ali é pior que eu, bebe e não a bolo de Moira que melhore tanto quanto dormir o máximo possível da manha do dia seguinte.


	2. Enjoy the Neighborhood

_**2- Enjoy the Neighborhood**_

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça ao som de The Man Who Sold the World, a noite passada tinha sido historica, mas é claro que depois de uma noite foda feito aquela vinha a ressaca do dia seguinte.

As patricinhas ja estavam acordadas fazia tempo, eu e a Stella eramos sempre as ultimas a se tocar que o mundo existe, pra gente não tinha dialogo acordamos de manha com a pior ressaca de todas e não foi preciso dizer nada, apenas olhei pra ela e seus olhos falavam "NÃO VO NA MERDA DE AULA PORRA NENHUMA" então apenas caimos na cama e acordamos com o barulho da panela de pressão a 13:40, era bom saber que nossas "queridas colegas" estavam fazendo o almoço, Stella tem pavio curto mas dessa vez quem levantou fui eu, bati a porta do quarto, fui até a cozinha e disse:

- DESLIGA A PORRA DA PANELA!

" Joice rosa pink" falou com sua voz meio rouca:

- Eu to fazendo o almoço pra vc e vc ainda me chinga?

- Vou te enscinar uma inovação para uma republica, vc abre a geladeira, pega o Hot Pocket e coloca na PORRA do microondas que em 2 minutos eu tenho o almoço, então vc desliga essa merda JA ou a gororóba que vc ta fazendo ai vai parar dentro do seu travesseiro.

Acho que eu fui clara por que ela desligou o fogão e ela e as outra patricinha foram almoçar fora.

Subi até meu quarto e a Stella fez a mesma pergunta de sempre:

- Os projetos de Prostitutas se foram?

- Como uma pluma rosa pink.

Após dois minutos a MERDA da campainha toca, percebi que não era hoje que eu ia dormir até as 19. Desci a escadas chingando até o satanás, abri a porta com força e disse:

- O que as prostitutas querem agora?

Era o garoto loiro que eu havia visto no dia anterior, com roupas não muito na moda e olhos castanho, me deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Eu sou Tate, o seu vizinho

- A sim, desculpa, achei que fosse as prostitutas que vivem comigo.

Ele me olhou meio espantado

- NÃO, não são prostitutas mesmos, elas são do tipo que é de graça, se é que vc me entende!

- Sim entendo, vi elas por ai e não acho que elas conheçam outras cores além de rosa. ~risadas~ Mas vc é diferente delas.

Eu tava usando um calção jeans todo rasgado, uma camiseta do Nirvana, com o cabelo bagunçado e com o delineador todo borrado. Então SIM eu era diferente delas.

Mas apenas respondi:

- Bom, eu não uso rosa, minha cantora favorita não é katy perri ou Justin bieber, e prefiro computador do que compras, então eu acho que sou um pouco diferente sim!

~risadas~

- Percebe-se

- E isso é ruim?

- Pra mim não é nem um pouco.

~silencio tenso~

- Então, quer entrar?

- Não. Eu vim aqui apenas dar boas vindas.

- Entra! Odeio Cu doce.

~risadas~

-Essa casa não tem boas lembranças

- Eu não acredito em fantasmas

- Mas talvez acredite e historias

- TALVEZ, então, quer ouvir musica?

- Adoro musica!

- Sobe aqui no meu quarto

Subia as escadas correndo e gritando:

- Stella! Código 666!

O codigo 666 significava " ele é um gato, ele é meu, então é bom vc estar de roupa e o quarto arrumado"

Por incrivel que pareça quando cheguei no quarto ela estava de pé, arrumadinha com as camas em ordem, ela apenas nos olhou e disse:

- TENHO FOME

Depois que ela saiu o tate me olhou e rimos juntos

Começamos a falar de musica, kurt cobain, e etc. Começamos a falar de amor, e amizade, e familia. Então meio raivoso Tate desabafou:

- Minha vida é um saco, minha mãe é uma boqueteira, meu pai me deixou sozinho com ela quando eu tinha 6 anos, devia ter ido junto com ele!

- Pra vc o que é pior? Medo ou rejeição?

- Vc do que tem medo?

- Eu perguntei primeiro!

- Não tenho medo de nada, pois a rejeição me fez aprender que a unica pessoa que devemos temer é a si proprio!

- Nossa, digamos q vc aparenta ter vivido mais do que a sua idade!

- E vc? Tem medo do que?

- Não tenho medo de nada...

- Nem da morte?

- Ela ta comigo todos os dias, acredite ou não, ela é minha melhor amiga.

Mostrei meus braços cortados para ele e disse:

- Não me orgulho disso, e acredite os motivos não foram besteiras.

Tate arregassa as mangas da sua blusa listrada e do seu casaco bege e mostra suas citatrizes, não tao recentes quanto as minhas e diz:

- Também não me orgulho disso, mas Também não foram por besteiras

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta, mas você ja sabe meus motivos, mas eu não sei os seus...

- Bom foi um garoto.

- Um garoto?

- Meu irmão, morreu quando tinha 16, minha idade, hoje ele teria 18.

- Eu sinto muito, mas o que aconteceu?

- Ele e mais 3 amigos estavam saindo de uma festa e o que tava dirigindo é o bebado da historia e aposto corrida com um outro carro na sinaleira, perderam o controle, e só meu irmão morreu, o unico q não tava bebado. Ele era tudo pra mim. E logo depois minha mãe entrou em uma terrivel depressão, e se matou.

Tate me abraçou forte, como se ja me conhecece, fiquei encolida em seu braços, ele levantou meu rosto e disse:

- Tudo vai ficar bem, eu vou ta aqui, SEMPRE.

E enxugou minhas lagrimas. Estvamos Muito proximos de um beijo, mas escutei um estouro. Deci as escadas correndo e a Stella tinha posto o Hot Pocket com o papel aluminio q CLARO estourou no micoondas.

Tate quase rolou no chão de tanto rir, ja eu quase enfiei ela no microondas, mas apenas puxei Tate pelo braço e subi.

- O que q vc ta rindo?

- Sua amiga é muito burra! ~tate mal consegui falar~

- Ok! Me diga alguma coisa que eu ja não saiba.

- Em que escola vc estuda?

- Westfield, e vc?

- Fui expulço de la. Um saco.

- Não sei dizer, até agora não fui em nenhuma aula.

~risadas~

Conversamos a tarde toda, nunca tive uma amizade com um menino como aquela, a gente discutia, depois ria, era bom.

- Quer ficar pra jantar? Mas vou logo avisando as prostitutas cozinham mal.

- Então fica pra proxima. Falando em proxima, não tem nenhum lugar aqui aonde a gente possa se encontrar e conversar?

- Vem comigo!

O levei até o porão, ele gostou. Conversamos mais um pouco e na hora da despedida ele tentou me beijar... Mas virei o rosto. E ele foi embora.


End file.
